Galnet hírek: 3301 November
29 NOV 3301 – Rescue Ships to be Given Bold New Livery original article A joint initiative from the Pilots Federation and the Fuel Rats has resulted in a distinctive new colour scheme for search-and-rescue vessels. The livery has been designed to assist with the instant recognition of friendly rescue ships, thereby minimising unintentional attacks and soothing the nerves of those in need of rescue. The unique colour scheme was created by a member of the Fuel Rats Mischief, an auxiliary of the celebrated volunteer-run rescue service. The designer, who goes by the name of Commander Father Cool, originally intended the livery to be used by the Fuel Rats, but ultimately the Pilots Federation decided it would be more suitable as a colour scheme for dedicated search-and-rescue vessels. The new paint scheme will soon be seen on search-and-rescue ships throughout inhabited space. 26 NOV 3301 – CIRG Sends Scientists to Bond Hub original article Mere hours after the Canonn Interstellar Research Group defeated the Labour of Varati in the recent Bond Hub election, more than fifty CIRG scientists arrived at Bond Hub from Thompson Dock. The scientists were accompanied by tonnes of equipment, which has been installed in makeshift labs. Professor D Luffy, lead scientist for the team, explained what was happening: "First, we thank the residents of Bond Hub for calling for this election, voting for us, and allowing us to continue our work on the Unknown Artefacts. We have pledged to investigate the station malfunctions that have dominated the news in recent weeks, and since Bond is also affected we have an opportunity to put it at the heart of our research." "Our teams have started monitoring the malfunctions side-by-side with UAs brought from the Merope shell, so we can determine the exact nature of the UAs' relationship to these malfunctions." Commander Lord Zoltan 26 NOV 3301 – Master Chefs Coming to Market original article Last month, a remarkable story emerged from the Noti system. According to an anonymous report, an organisation known as the Revolutionary Noti Values Party had created a new strain of slave labour known as 'the Master Chefs'. The unidentified whistleblower claimed the slaves were subjected to an intensive training programme designed to transform them into the galaxy's greatest gourmets – a claim dismissed by many as an imaginative hoax. A subsequent report from the Federal Times of a Master Chef training facility at Weber Gateway went some way towards lending credibility to the story, but most people remained unconvinced. The sceptics were proved wrong, however, when the Revolutionary Noti Values Party announced that not only were the Master Chefs real, they would soon be available for purchase. The announcement invoked the ire of human rights activists, who condemned the allegedly inhuman practices employed in training the Master Chefs. But this did little to deter consumers from placing advance orders for the epicurean slaves. Now, the Revolutionary Noti Values Party has announced that it intends to further improve the efficacy of its gastronomic labourers by implanting a comprehensive compendium of culinary knowledge directly into their cerebellums. A spokesperson for the organisation said: "By embedding this knowledge directly in a slave's brain, we can ensure total data integration and retention, which when combined with the slave's inherent culinary ability will result in unmatched gastronomic efficacy. These guys will be able to make a bacon sandwich fit for a king." The Revolutionary Noti Values Party concluded its announcement with a public appeal for Xihe Companions, which it will combine with the latest holographic technology to create the implants. The group has promised to give generous rewards to pilots who deliver the necessary materials. 25 NOV 3301 – Onionhead Appeal Successful original article The Drug Empire of Xelabara has announced that its appeal for onionhead has been successful. According to Rooney 'Rush' Romero, a spokesperson for the Drug Empire of Xelabara, the faction has received significant quantities of the controversial narcotic over the past week: "This just goes to show that the demand for onionhead is a strong as ever, despite the Federation's attempts to quash it. I want to say a big thank you to all the traders who made the journey to Xelabara, and to all the pilots who helped clear the pirates from our spaceways. You guys rock!" Romero announced that all those who contributed to the appeal could collect their rewards from Navigator Market in Xelabara. 20 NOV 3301 – A Week in Powerplay original article Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval deflected a great deal of opposition in her territory this week, and extended the services of the Shield of Justice to six new systems. Bragit, HR 4720, Juipedi, Kappa, Olelbis, and Tujil were all swept free of criminal activity, and regular patrols were established. Contie, Mbutsi, and NLTT 7856 are the focus of active crime sweeps this week. Federal President Zachary Hudson established a new base for the Federal fleet in the Picunche system this week, edging the number of bases operated by the Republican party to 79. If all goes well for the Federation President this week, eight additional bases will be opened – a testament to the rapid growth of the Federal Navy. Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon is currently presiding over a contracting economy, facing the lowest economic rating in nearly three months. Despite the slowing of commerce, the Tikurua system has formalized trade agreements with the Alliance, and now falls under the protection of the Council of Admirals. Shadow President Felicia Winters secured the support of 41 Lambda Hydrae and HIP 38747 this week, amid some mild controversy. The Shadow President now looks to Kherthaje and Catun for additional support. In an odd turn of events, the Mbutsi system deep in the heart of Winters' territory appears to be courting Imperial favour. Shadow President Winters is reportedly engaged in talks with the local system leaders in an attempt to secure their loyalty. Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui finalized a deal to purchase controlling interests in T'ien Mu this week. Economists have expressed concerns about the profitability of future acquisitions, but support for Li Yong-Rui's vision for the future of Sirius remains strong. Sirius now controls 60 key systems. Senator Aisling Duval maintained the status quo this week – a rarity in the fast-paced world of politics and public opinion. The People's Princess is currently attempting to curry favour with the people of HIP 116045, and has reportedly been warmly received in the system. Senator Zemina Torval has finalized contracts that brought the infrastructure of HIP 107936 into her portfolio. Next week, the senator's list of new acquisitions could include Yimanbin. Should this system become a part of her enterprise, her influence will encompass 55 systems. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine humiliated the Imperial expeditionary forces this week by overthrowing the Imperial system of Yuror. Captured Yurorian leaders were put to the sword and their families were paraded through Harma in shackles. A thinly veiled threat was broadcast to the Empire following the conquest of Yuror: "A person only has the rights they can hold on to". Utopian Leader Pranav Antal has led his people to prosperity following previous weeks of turmoil. A vastly reduced administrative burden has made it possible for Utopia to amass resources sufficient to ensure the vision of Utopia will spread once more through civilized space. Senator Denton Patreus finds himself in dire straits this week. Nearly a year of his popular zero-taxation policy, combined with months of combined pressure from Emperor's Dawn and the advances of the Kumo Crew, have worn down the Senator's fleets. The senator's forces have withdrawn from Utgaroar, and may soon withdraw from 47 Ceti. Commander Corrigendum 19 NOV 3301 – More Malfunction Reports original article Over the past month, starports in the Warkushanui, 49 Arietis, 64 Arietis and Varati systems have experienced a raft of mysterious technical issues and malfunctions. Gurragchaa Gateway in Warkushanui has been the worst affected, and at the time of writing the station remains in a state of partial closure. As the problems persist, reports of similar – and equally mysterious – issues have arrived from Hinz Hub in the Ngobe system, Tsunenaga Dock in the Iapodes system, and Li Qing Jao in Sol. Precise details are not available, but the problems are understood to be similar to those plaguing Warkushanui, 49 Arietis, 64 Arietis and Varati. All starports in the affected systems are believed to be fully operational, but if the issues are not addressed soon, closures may be inevitable. 19 NOV 3301 – Faction Issues Appeal for Onionhead original article A faction known as the Drug Empire of Xelabara has issued a request for the controversial narcotic onionhead. The drug was once a significant trade commodity, but it suffered a setback last year when former Federal President Jasmina Halsey declared it illegal in Federal space. Rooney 'Rush' Romero, a spokesperson for the Drug Empire of Xelabara, explained that the appeal is partly intended to revitalise the market: "The fact is that people want onionhead. The Federation might not like it, but that's their problem – our organisation is well within its rights to establish a trading operation in Xelabara. Trouble is, although we've got the money, we don't have the merchandise. That's why we're offering generous incentives to pilots who deliver onionhead to our base of operations in Xelabara." The Drug Empire of Xelabara is not believed to be connected to the Farmer's Cooperative of the Kappa Fornacis system, onionhead's main producer. The Federation has not released an official statement concerning the request. 19 NOV 3301 – Onionhead Appeal Attracts Pirates original article Reports coming in from the Xelabara system indicate that the recent request from the Drug Empire of Xelabara for onionhead has drawn hundreds of pirates to the system. According to system authorities, the pirates are targeting the traders travelling to and from Navigator Market, the hub of the onionhead operation. Fortunately, the Xelabara Republic Party has promised to reward pilots who help eliminate the pirates. A spokesperson for the Xelabara Republic Party said: "We suspected the increase in trade activity would attract pirates, so we set aside some privateer bonds for combat pilots to help clear the spaceways. So if you own a combat ship and you know how to use it, get yourself over to Xelabara. We need you!" 18 NOV 3301 – Sirius Corporation Programme Ends Today original article Last week, the Sirius Corporation launched an initiative to boost the economy of the HIP 8396 system, which was recently brought under its control. The initiative was underpinned by an open contract for osmium, which contractors were asked to deliver to Stepping Stone Base. The response to the appeal was positive, with hundreds of miners taking to their ships to gather resources for the people of HIP 8396. Li Yong-Rui, the CEO of Sirius Corp., expressed his satisfaction at the response: "The pilots who contributed to this initiative have performed a great service, and proved that the people of this galaxy are motivated as much by altruism as by the promise of reward. We are all humanitarians at heart." It is expected that the Sirius Corporation will announce the next initiative in its multi-system revitalisation programme soon. 18 NOV 3301 – Explorers' Association Appeal Successful original article The Explorers' Association has announced that the third stage of its ambitious starport project is complete. The materials needed for the final phase of construction have been delivered, and the finishing touches are now being applied to the Kaushpoos system's new Ocellus starport. A spokesperson for the Explorers' Association expressed satisfaction with the result, but stressed that the starport was not yet open for business: "I want to take this opportunity to thank the many hundreds of independent pilots who supported this project, and helped make our dream a reality. There's still work to do, but we're on schedule to officially open the starport next month. We look forward to seeing you at the opening ceremony!" In keeping with the public-spirited nature of the project, the name of the starport was decided by public vote. The result was 'Obsidian Orbital'. 16 NOV 3301 – Market Value of Unknown Artefacts Increases original article The Money Matters news feed has reported that the market value of the mysterious unknown artefacts has dramatically increased. The report neglects to include specific figures, citing the "fluctuating nature" of the market, but does imply that the trade price has seen a significant upswing. According to Money Matters correspondent Roberta Unwin: "The market value of a commodity can increase over time, of course, but dramatic spikes of this sort tend not to happen without a catalyst. Evidently, someone is paying a great deal for these objects. The question is: who?" 16 NOV 3301 – Market Value of Unknown Artefacts Increases original article The Money Matters news feed has reported that the market value of the mysterious unknown artefacts has dramatically increased. The report neglects to include specific figures, citing the "fluctuating nature" of the market, but does imply that the trade price has seen a significant upswing. According to Money Matters correspondent Roberta Unwin: "The market value of a commodity can increase over time, of course, but dramatic spikes of this sort tend not to happen without a catalyst. Evidently, someone is paying a great deal for these objects. The question is: who?" 13 NOV 3301 – A Week in Powerplay original article Zachary Hudson secured expansions in three systems this week. AF Leporis, DP Camelopardalis, Kaushpoos, and Li Jungu all became bases for the Federation's fleets. AF Leporis has been a point of contention for many weeks due to its strategic location, and will provide a valuable staging point for future operations in the region. Edmund Mahon welcomed Sabikami and Gui Banni into the Alliance's list of preferred trade partners after successful negotiations were concluded early Thursday morning. News of additional trade agreements is expected in a week's time. Arissa Lavigny-Duval's Shield of Justice busily distributed garrison supplies to her control systems, ensuring a comfortable command capital reserve for further expansion of Imperial justice. No new systems were added to the Emperor's list of protected systems this week. Felicia Winters focused primarily on distributing aid packages to systems in need this week. There were no additional systems that pledged their support to the Liberal party, but 41 Lambda Hydrae, Elycoch, and HIP 38747 are currently prime candidates for future Liberal strongholds. Li Yong-Rui added MET 20 to the Sirius portfolio this week. The coming week brings the promise of potential acquisitions in the T'ien Mu and Dhak systems. Some concern has been expressed about the profitability of recent and future acquisitions, but markets are still trading Sirius stock at a premium. Aisling Duval experienced both the loss of HIP 116045 and the acquisition of HIP 3603 during the past week, leaving the count of systems in support of the People's Princess at sixty-one. Aisling now enjoys a modest reserve that will allow her to gain favor in at least one more system in the near future. Zemina Torval acquired controlling assets in Kalana during the past week, increasing the number of systems in her portfolio to fifty-three. Negotiations are currently underway for a potential acquisition of HIP 107936, a system which may prove to be another bad acquisition for the senator's enterprises. Denton Patreus is running a deficit resulting from last week's high administrative costs that could not be offset by sufficient funds and supplies delivered to local security forces.The size of Patreus' territory is clearly too large for the senator to sustain long-term. Archon Delaine secured a new stronghold in 10 Kappa Pegasi this week, but Kumo Crew sponsored insurrections in Yu Di Yi and VVO 19 were suppressed. Yuror, an Imperial system near Senator Patreus' territory, appears to be the Pirate Lord's focus this week. Pranav Antal severed ties with Ahemez, Cao Yankir, HR 17, Kaurukat, Minerva, Takurua, and Xi Wang Mu this week. This purge of enclave systems was the first since Utopia's founding. The burden laid upon Utopian administrators is reportedly lighter this week, and optimism in Polevnic is running high. Commander Corrigendum 12 NOV 3301 – Starport Project Enters Final Phase original article Two weeks ago, the Explorers' Association began work on a new Ocellus starport in the Pleiades Nebula. The project received financial support from the Brewer Corporation and Universal Cartographics, which offered generous premiums to traders providing essential materials for the construction. Now, with the bulk of the work complete, the Explorer's Association has announced a third and final appeal for resources: "Thanks to the hard work and dedication of the galactic community, the new Ocellus starport is almost complete, and we are a hair's breadth from gaining an important foothold in the Pleiades Nebula. All that's needed now is one final push. If you are in a position to help, we implore you to do so. This is your last chance to be a part of this historic project." Pilots who want to contribute to the campaign are invited to deliver Computer Components to Neville Horizons in the Kaushpoos system. 12 NOV 3301 – Sirius Corporation Programme Begins Today original article Following a recent statement from Sirius Corporation announcing its intention to revitalise several newly acquired star systems, the company has launched an initiative to boost the economy of HIP 8396. At the heart of the initiative is a request for osmium, which Sirius Corp. hopes will serve as a fillip for the system's financial rejuvenation. Li Yong-Rui, the CEO of the Sirius Gov., was quoted as saying: "The people of HIP 8396 are part of the Sirius Corporation family, but if we are to help our compatriots, we will need help ourselves. So I implore all galactic citizens to contribute to this initiative, and bring a new era of peace and prosperity to HIP 8396." 11 NOV 3301 – Increased Smuggling Activity in Epsilon Indi original article Authorities in the Epsilon Indi system have reported a dramatic increase in smuggling over the past week. Station personnel at London Relay – believed to be the focus of the smuggling activity – declined to provide specifics, but an anonymous source at the starport said: "Apparently a group called 'Revolution Incorporated' put out a request for explosives, which is why there's been a spike. Of course, the station authorities don't want people to know the station is full of explosives, especially with the summit conference starting soon, but I gather the response to the request was pretty enthusiastic." The Federal Times approached Revolution Incorporated for a response to this statement, but received only a brief, cryptic reply: "People have started to forget about old Guy and his friends. We think it's time someone reminded them." 11 NOV 3301 – Order Restored to Cayutorme original article After several days of fighting between Imperial forces and the mercenaries of the Cayutorme Syndicate, order has been restored to the Cayutorme system. With the mercenary fleet defeated, the leaders of the Cayutorme Syndicate have petitioned for a ceasefire. Kyle Kurowski, the leader of the organisation, has not been seen since hostilities began. Speaking from Adkins Port, Admiral Lucius Lavigny praised the Commanders who fought for the Empire: "This conflict would have lasted much longer without the support of independent Commanders of the Pilots Federation. The Empire thanks them for their efforts." Admiral Lavigny also announced that all captured mercenary vessels would be sold at Adkins Port in Cayutorme, at a heavy discount. Value-minded buyers are already gathering. Commander Quade and Commander Corrigendum 09 NOV 3301 – Frontline Report: Cayutorme original article Imperial forces have begun their offensive against the Cayutorme Syndicate and its illegal fleet. Large clashes have occurred over the past few days, and major victories have been won by the forces of the Imperial Navy and its auxiliary force of Commanders. The Cayutorme Syndicate fleet has put up a good fight, but has been met with overwhelming force. At the time of writing the fight is in a bit of a lull, with only minor skirmishes going on, as the Syndicate begins to deploy reinforcements. If things continue as they have, the Syndicate fleet may have to surrender or face total destruction at the hands of the Imperial Navy. Commander Jack Hilding 06 NOV 3301 – Gutamaya Shipyards to Reinstate Restrictions original article Last month, Gutamaya Shipyards marked Arissa Lavigny-Duval's coronation by temporarily lifting the rank-related restrictions on all Imperial ships. With the official coronation period now over, the company has announced that the restrictions on its ships will be reinstated on Monday. 06 NOV 3301 – Mavia Kain Announces Galactic Games original article Mavia Kain, High Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition, has formally announced the upcoming Galactic Games for Charity. The games will take place between the 13th and 15th of November 3301 in support of the Princess Margaret Cancer Foundation. A general amnesty will be declared in the Brestla system over the weekend. The headline event is the Galactic 'Top Gun' Championship, in which pilots from across the galaxy will compete for a prize of 200 million credits. Commanders wishing to participate are invited to visit Roed Oodergaard Port in the Brestla system between 18.00 on Friday the 13th of November and 06.00 on Saturday the 14th of November. The final will be held on Sunday at 20.00. The weekend will culminate with the first ever 'Elite Hunger Games', in which 24 commanders will compete in a no-holds-barred fight to the death in Mk III Vipers. Commander djtruthsayer 06 NOV 3301 – A Week in Powerplay original article Zachary Hudson's approval rating reached unprecedented heights this week. Federal fleets secured four strategic systems, bringing the total number of Republican control systems to 75. These new bases of operation include G 250-34, UBV 15076, Aornum, and DP Camelopardalis. As the fleet continues to grow, spurred on by CQC recruitment drives, it is likely that even more systems will fall under the protection of the Federal Navy. Edmund Mahon welcomed the people of BD+66 696 and 3 Upsilon Ophiuchi into the Alliance fold. The Prime Minister is busy with negotiations in the Sabikami system this week. Despite some minor setbacks, the Alliance economy remains strong. Arissa Lavigny-Duval recovered from the recent dissatisfaction of seven disgruntled systems, and poured more garrison supplies than ever before into systems scattered throughout her domain. Though not every system received a full allocation, they still produced a substantial command capital reserve. Li Yong-Rui led Sirius to another successful week. The acquisitions of HIP 14886 and Ticua helped to elevate the corporation's financial rating, and with substantial capital reserves even after the most recent acquisitions, Sirius is poised to continue its growth. Felicia Winters led the Liberal party out of turmoil this week with a redoubling of Federal aid distribution. Lumbla's concerns were assuaged and the Xiriwal system pledged its support to Shadow President Winters. With a substantial reserve of command capital, the coming weeks will likely see even more systems join the Liberal party. Aisling Duval's popularity index fell dramatically this week as she faced above-average opposition. Three systems have expressed dissatisfaction and announced a possible withdrawal of support to the People's Princess. Zemina Torval's enterprises purchased controlling interests in Ac Yax Baru and He Pola this week. As long as funding remains available, there will be additional acquisitions during the coming week. Some acquisitions may prove to be bad investments for the senator's enterprises. Denton Patreus balanced his budget almost perfectly for the second week in a row. This means the Senator has no opportunities to prepare or expand his influence into new territory. Instead, his fleets are freed up to fortify his territory or partake in offensive actions. Archon Delaine crushed resistance from the system governments of Quikindji, Kui Xing, Bhattra, and Wikanawal in a massive surge of activity this week. Imperial fleets were overwhelmed, but managed to repulse the Kumo Crew from Imperial territory in Dhak and Bipera, while other freedom fighters protected Medzistha. With further insurrections already erupting, it looks like the Kumo Crew will establish more strongholds this week. Pranav Antal's administration was faced with a difficult choice this week, as evidence of unacceptable behaviour was uncovered in seven enclave systems. Moral Enforcer Zaan addressed the issue in this statement: "Social malignancy will not be tolerated, and will be excised for the good of all who live within Utopia. Systems deemed irrevocably tainted will be divested from Utopian space, with virtuous citizens given safe passage to new homes in other Utopian communes." Commander Corrigendum 05 NOV 3301 – Duelling Narratives in Cayutorme Conflict original article The deadline for the inspection and disbandment of the mercenary Cayutorme Syndicate fleet has passed, and Imperial Naval vessels have entered the Cayutorme system. Speaking from an undisclosed location, the leader of the Cayutorme Syndicate, Kyle Kurowski, confirmed that his mercenary armada had engaged the Imperial Fleet, but denied reports that independent pilots were fighting for both sides: "Independent pilots are just that – independent. They will not be the tool the Emperor uses to turn us into Imperial citizens. If they stand for freedom, they stand with us." The Imperial war chest has been opened for any independent pilots who want to help the Imperial cause. Admiral Lucius Lavigny, the Emperor's second cousin, stated: "We know that Commanders pledged to the Empire will fight to maintain law and order, and we urge other Commanders to do the same. If these miscreants are permitted to continue with their activities, more systems will suffer." Commander Quade and Commander Corrigendum 05 NOV 3301 – Sirius Corporation Programme Begins Today original article Following a recent statement from Sirius Corporation announcing its intention to revitalise several newly acquired star systems, the company has launched an initiative to boost the economy of HIP 8396. At the heart of the initiative is a request for osmium, which Sirius Corp hopes will serve as a fillip for the system's financial rejuvenation. Li Yong-Rui, the CEO of the Sirius Corp., was quoted as saying: "The people of HIP 8396 are part of the Sirius Corporation family, but if we are to help our compatriots, we will need help ourselves. So I implore all galactic citizens to contribute to this initiative, and bring a new era of peace and prosperity to HIP 8396." 05 NOV 3301 – Epsilon Indi Hosts Summit Conference original article London Relay in the Epsilon Indi system is to host a summit conference focusing on terrorism and galactic security. Representatives from the Empire, the Federation and the Alliance are all expected to attend the three-day event, which begins next week. Topics for discussion are expected to include Emperor's Dawn and the ongoing conflict in the Pegasi Sector. As preparations for the event begin, Federal authorities have raised concerns about an organisation based at London Relay known as 'Revolution Incorporated'. According to authorities, the group has announced its intention to commemorate the Gunpowder Plot – a historic incident dating from Earth's distant past – with "a special event" due to coincide with the summit. Although the precise nature of the event has not been revealed, authorities are nevertheless uneasy: "It's entirely possible that the organisation's intentions are benign, but since we know so little about it, and given its publicized intention to commemorate an attack on the state, we are obligated to investigate." The Federal spokesperson was asked to confirm reports that the group also plans to issue an open contract for explosives, but said only: "we can neither confirm nor deny such reports". 04 NOV 3301 – Treasure Hunt Comes to an End original article The treasure hunt organised by the billionaire and philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has come to an end, with a pilot by the name of Commander Woodhouse claiming victory. Hundreds of people took part in the competition, but ultimately there could only be one victor. As with Jeffress's previous treasure hunt, competitors were required to solve a series of riddles to find the mystery objects at the centre of the search – a trio of time capsules. The clues took pilots first to Slipher Hub in the Faust 68 system, then to Dickensport in Fomalhaut, and finally to the Cernunnos system. When the winner was announced, Alfred Jeffress released the following statement: "I wish to extend my sincere congratulations to the winner. You will receive your prizes soon! As for the other competitors, I would once again like to encourage them to remain hopeful – there will be another Jeffress treasure hunt, and next time the winner could be you!" 04 NOV 3301 – Cayutorme Syndicate Seeks Support original article Imperial investigators have confirmed ties between Archon Delaine's Kumo Crew and the mercenary group known as the Cayutorme Syndicate. This partnership brings disturbing context to the civil unrest currently affecting Cayutorme, as well as the syndicate's rapid rise to power. The leader of the Cayutorme Syndicate, Kyle Kurowski, is now trying to encourage mercenaries to join his already-imposing armada: "It is no great surprise that the Empire would attempt to strong-arm an independent system within its territory. Our navy is capable of handling an Imperial task force, but we nevertheless would like to increase our numbers. Any independent pilots willing to help us repel the impending invasion will be compensated richly, and granted access to high-class outfitting." Commander Corrigendum 04 NOV 3301 – Positive Response to Explorers' Association Request original article The Explorers' Association has released a statement confirming that the pirates operating in the Kaushpoos system have been eliminated. Hundreds of pilots responded to the organisation's appeal, taking to their ships to battle the agitators disrupting the assembly of Kaushpoos's new Ocellus starport and deliver palladium for use in its construction. A spokesperson for the Explorers' Association released a brief statement: "By coming to the aid of this important initiative, the galactic community has once again demonstrated its belief in the value of this starport. The Explorers' Association extends its sincere gratitude to all those who helped to rid the Kaushpoos system of pirates, and also to those who delivered palladium for the next phase of construction. Thanks to you, we can continue with our work." A further statement is expected from the Explorers' Association soon, announcing its third and final public appeal for resources. 02 NOV 3301 – Armed Intruders Apprehended at Christian Dock original article Security personnel at Christian Dock in the Nganji System have successfully apprehended a group of armed interlopers, it has been confirmed. The intruders, who were reported to be in possession of personal weapons classed as illegal in several systems, are being detained while they await preliminary sentencing. Jason Treeves, Head of Security at Christian Dock, had the following to say: "The trespassers managed to disable our frontline security system, but apparently they didn't realise we had an array of secondary sensors, and they triggered the alarm. A response team was scrambled to their location, and my men succeeded in subduing the intruders with a minimum of fuss. A full investigation into how these men were able to bypass our security systems is now underway." Readers will no doubt recall that Christian Dock is also the centre of Professor Ishmael Palin's research into the unknown artefacts discovered earlier this year. Treeves refused to comment on a possible connection between the security breach and Professor Palin's research, but a civilian source at Christian Dock said: "I have it on good authority they were caught trying to break into Palin's laboratory, and I heard they had incendiary explosives, too. I wouldn't be surprised to discover they were trying to destroy the lab and the UAs." 02 NOV 3301 – Trouble in Varati original article Following reports of technical problems in the 64 Arietis and Warkushanui systems, news of similar problems at Bond Hub in the Varati system are beginning to emerge. Stana Chapple, an engineer at Bond Hub, confirmed that the starport was experiencing technical difficulties: "Yeah, we've had a few system malfunctions and power failures – the same sort of problems the folks at Weyn Dock are dealing with. We haven't figured out the cause, but we're looking into it now. Still, the problems aren't too severe, so I'm optimistic we'll have things running smoothly soon."